Mi dulce error
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Muchas veces tendemos a tropezar con la misma piedra... y simplemente es porque los sentimientos son más fuerte que la razón. Laura Pausini de fondo en este songfic


**Mi Dulce Error.-**

**By Angel Natsumi**

* * *

La muchacha se encontraba en la pequeña tienda de cerámicas, junto a ella, en un pequeño canasto, Valgarv la veía ir y venir con ojos infantiles y sonreía cada vez que ella le hacía una mueca.

Plumero en mano sacudía el polvo de los jarrones y platillos más preciados, claro la mercancía no podía estar en mal estado si se quería vender y de ello se encargaba esta mañana. Mientras lo hacía, entonaba con suave voz una linda melodía, una de aquellas que le enseñaron cuando aún era una niña y vivía en el santuario junto a los demás dragones dorados.

La melodía invadió la estancia, a Filia le servía para relajarse y sin darse cuenta, sirvió para que el pequeño dragón antiguo volviera a dormir.

La joven lo miraba dormir y sonreía; le encantaba verlo así, en paz, que le costaba imaginar que aquel niño ante sí, una vez pudo causar la destrucción de todo lo que conocía y de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Su rostro se denotaba tranquilo y aunque sonreía en sus ojos se denotaba un vacío... un triste vacío...

De pronto, una risa pausada se escuchó a sus espaldas y la muchacha volteó. Ante ella, un ser flotaba en el aire, sentado y piernas cruzadas la veía y sonreía.

Filia lo miro con cara de pocos amigos e hizo un desprecio; volteó nuevamente hacia el niño y tomando una mantita de al lado del canasto arropó al bebe. Luego miró a la figura masculina por sobre su hombro y se alejó de él para retomar otra vez a su actividad.

El ser, que no era otro que el mazoku burlón, la veía ir y venir, por un momento se sintió raro y algo enojado porque no era tomado en cuenta, pero sabía que no podía pedir una cálida bienvenida luego de su larga ausencia.

Con sonrisa en sus labios, desapareció de donde estaba para aparecer otra vez junto a la muchacha.

Tal cual niño tímido, jaló su vestido con recato una y otra vez, pero al no obtener respuesta ni reacción por parte de ella, tomó su brazo y la jaló hacía su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura la sujetó un momento. Quedaron frente a frente, separados por muy pocos centímetros y ni un cambio hubo en su rostro ni en sus ojos ni en su expresión.

- Estoy aquí, volví como lo prometí...

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta... vamos suéltame...

- ¿Así es cómo me recibes?... Filia...

- ¿Y cómo quieres que sea la bienvenida?... ¿Con fanfarrias y celebración?... no pude hacerlo, lo siento, Valgarv está durmiendo... ya suéltame, déjame – Filia estaba enojada, sabía que un día este momento llegaría, pero de todas maneras no sabía de que otra forma reaccionar.

El muchacho la soltó lentamente esperando algún cambio, pero nada...

Al saberse libre, la joven siguió con sus quehaceres como si Zeros no estuviese allí; esto le molesto un poco al mazoku, pero sin borrar la expresión burlona de su rostro ideó algo para que la muchacha le tomara atención.

Tomó sin meditación un lindo jarrón de cerámicas de colores azul y rojo, adornado con piedras opacas y lo balanceaba de una mano a otra.

- ¿Me tomaras atención ahora?... Filia yo solo...

- No empieces con tus juegos infantiles, deja eso ahí, ese jarrón tienes más de 2 mil años...

- Vamos Fil... ¿De verdad te preocupa sólo eso? – preguntó y aún balanceaba el jarrón en sus manos con descuido.

- Zeros no quiero repetirlo, deja eso donde estaba... – enojada se acercaba a Zeros y este retrocedía; Apuró la marcha pero el mazoku le seguía el ritmo, sin embrago, mientras sonreía, se tropezó con un cajón del piso y el jarrón de imprevisto cayó a tierra, un sonido seco y varios trozos de cerámica regados por el suelo dejaban la huella de que hace unos segundos atrás formaban parte de una hermosa obra de artesanía... - ¡Zeros...! ¡Ya veras tonto mazoku, te dije...! – luego de estos gritos calló al escuchar que Valgarv se movía en el canasto, fue a verlo pero no sucedía nada, no había despertado con el estruendo.

Zeros miró la escena y aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa de inocente, desapareció de la estancia para aparecer fuera de ella e invitaba a Filia al exterior.

- "¡Me las vas a pagar Zeros...!" – pensaba la dragón furiosa y salió tras él.

_Sabes  
__Los apuros que das  
__Que mis ojos son dos islas  
__Donde no viajas más..._

Afuera el muchacho flotaba en el aire escapando de ella; mientras que la muchacha mazo en mano corría tras él para propinarle que golpiza.

- ¡Oye, no seas cobarde...! ¡¿No que eres uno de los mazokus más poderosos de este mundo?! ¡Regresa aquí...!

Zeros aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad, cerca o lejos de ella, le entretenía verla enfadada, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía y aunque fuera así, con los ojos llameantes, era suficiente.

La muchacha no quería darse por vencida, seguía corriendo y lo buscaba con la mirada, pero luego de unos minutos de tanto gritar se cansó y desistió en su "venganza". Suspiro y rendida iba a regresar a la tienda, pero Zeros se presentó frente a ella y tocó su nariz con la de él, para luego desaparecer otra vez.

Filia haría un último esfuerzo; no podía dejar que él se burlara así de ella, no otra vez y emprendió la carrera loca nuevamente.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, demonio irónico!... – gritó y no se dio cuenta cuando Zeros la tomó de la cintura y con rapidez le quitó el mazo de las manos y con un fugaz movimiento la depósito con suavidad en el suelo forrado en verde hierba. La sujetó de los brazos inmovilizándola, estando sobre ella miraba directamente sus ojos azules.

- ¿Demonio irónico? Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así...

- Pues ya era hora de que lo hiciera de nuevo – hacía esfuerzos para liberarse - ¡Ya déjame... suéltame Zeros!

- ¿De veras quieres que me aleje de ti?...

- ¿Acaso te importa lo que yo quiera o deje de querer?... Déjame ir... debo ir a ver a Val y...

- Si me importa lo que quieres... me importas tú...

- OH vaya, pues créeme que no se te nota... – Filia lo miró con dureza, pero también con tristeza y quizás desamor.

Zeros poco a poco fue quitando fuerza a sus brazos y lentamente liberó a la muchacha; ambos se sentaron en la hierba y miraban a la lejanía... no hablaban, sólo respiraban y a su alrededor la suave brisa flotaba con calor...

- Filia lo siento... sé que fueron muchos meses, meses que estuve ausente, pero volví como te dije que lo haría... regrese y...

- ... Y piensas que todo será como antes – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación – como aquellos días que estuviste a mi lado y que... son ilusiones Zeros... sólo ilusiones.

- No lo son... si tengo que repetirlo una vez más para que me creas lo haré: no puedo ilusionarme porque soy un mazoku, tampoco sentía el amor y nada comparado a ese sentimiento, pero te conocí y eso cambio todo a mi alrededor... Filia te lo dije una vez hace tiempo, tú me enseñaste a amar y también te dije que no renunciaría a nada de esto, no renunciaré a ti ni a tu amor... por esto me alejo, de ti, de Val y de todo lo que pueda traicionarme y traicionarte a ti... – Filia no le miraba, pero escuchaba a cada palabra -... No dejaré que te lastimen... sé que no es excusa para que yo me ausente, pero no sé que otra manera hay de protegerte.

- Sí es excusa... sólo que no me gusta vivir en la soledad... extrañándote cada día y seguir haciéndome la fuerte... no me queda el papel... – hablaba mirando a la lejanía.

Zeros corto una linda flor color violeta y rosa y se la entregó... era extraño su comportamiento... pero al lado de ella esto era natural... – Filia shiiiii... está bien...

- No sé si está bien... necesito recibir noticias tuyas cuando te ausentas... no sé si es necesario tanta soledad; vivo en la angustia de que algún día no vendrás, de que algún día te perderé y me da miedo el saber que esto es una realidad, que puede pasar, que ya no te vea y que... – calló al sentir el contacto de su rostro en las manos de Zeros, vio sus ojos y también denotó angustia en ellos... Sin decir una palabras más los labios se acercaron y se sellaron en un beso, un nuevo beso luego de largos meses de ausencia.

_Puedes  
__Ser mejor que yo  
__Engañándome sin máscara  
__Y yo creer en los dos._

_Ha durado un flash  
__Ilusionada aun estoy  
__Pero el instinto es otra cosa  
__Sé quién eres hoy_

_Un juego para no ganar  
__Un error de los grandes  
__Que rabia que me da  
__La trampa en que caí  
__Sin red, sí  
__Un error de los grandes  
__Mas repetiré._

Al separarse Filia lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarle partir, no ahora que ha vuelto a ella...

- De veras te extrañe...

- Y yo a ti, lagartija... – le dijo y sonrió de manera inocente

- Fue mucho tiempo el que no te vi... mucho tiempo sin saber de tu persona mazoku burlón... te perdiste mucho en el crecimiento de Val...

- Me imagino que sí, pero podemos recuperar algo de ese tiempo perdido si nos lo proponemos. Sabes algo, en mi ausencia siempre estuve pendiente de ti, de ustedes sólo que no lo sabías... te veía desde lejos, en las noches, en la oscuridad de las sombras y podía respirar tranquilo porque sabía que estaban bien.

- Pero un indicio que me dijera que estabas cerca avivaría más mi esperanza... Zeros no quiero perderte, eso me angustia y...

El mazoku acaricio su rostro y el mechón de cabellos que adornaba el rostro de la joven dragón, ella por su parte miraba sus ojos amatista y se adentraba en ellos.

De pronto, la mirada del demonio cambio, de una parte a esta sus ojos se tornaron duros y sin brillo, su mirada típica de miserable servidor de la maldad... servidor del Ama de las bestias...

Dejó caer sus manos y con lentitud se levantó del suelo; la muchacha notó lo que sucedía y le siguió en sus actuar...

- Ella te llama... – Zeros no respondió, no era necesario hacerlo, pues ella ya sabía la respuesta. – No es justo, vuelves después no sé de cuanto tiempo y ni siquiera... – Zeros la interrumpió abrazándola con firmeza.

- Filia volveré otra vez, este mismo día... no pasaran esta vez varios meses sin volverte a ver... pero debo ir, tú lo sabes, debo cumplir sus misiones y seguir sus ordenes, después de todo soy un mazoku.

Filia abrazaba su cintura, contenía las lágrimas que sus ojos querían derramar, no lloraría, no otra vez, muchas ya ha derramado por la misma causa, pero esta vez sería distinto, jugaría el papel que menos le gustaba, el de mujer fuerte.

- No es justo... no es justo... – repetía en voz baja

- ¿Quién dice que lo es?... vamos no llores, sabes que regresaré a ti, siempre cumplo mis promesas – Filia lo miró extrañada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios -... bueno no siempre, pero ahora lo haré... no quiero verte llorar por mi ausencia, estaremos juntos, recuperaremos esos meses que me perdí ¿esta bien? – el demonio era sincero y esa honestidad en él a veces llegaba a dar miedo -... debo partir... – dijo, se separó de ella y antes de desaparecer besó los labios de su niña con pasión. Hizo su mueca burlona y su cuerpo se desvaneció, dejando sola a la muchacha...

_Dime  
__Dime dónde vas  
__Como un ángel deprimido  
__Que no vuela ya._

_Juro  
__Yo lo veo así  
__Hay un demonio entre los dos  
__Ni una lagrima  
__Queda en mí._

Sola, ante tan linda vista, Filia miró a su alrededor por varios segundos, pero luego se encaminó hacia la tienda. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en ella, en Zeros y se imagino en un mundo en que ambos fueran felices, sin oposiciones, sin largas ausencias, sin mentiras, sin secretos y sonreía... no era suficiente para recobrar una vez toda la felicidad perdida, pero ese sueño la hizo sonreír. Divisó la casa a lo lejos y apuró la marcha, pero de pronto sus ojos se nublaron y no vio más a su alrededor que sólo sombras; se sentía confundida, sin embargo luego de unos segundos se encontró ante una vista no desconocida para ella, aunque todo continuaba en penumbras.

- "Filia Ullcopt ¿sabes dónde te encuentras?... – era una voz pausada, ronca pero armoniosa y no le era extraña.

- Sí... es el Santuario del rey Dragón de Fuego... este es el Concilio...

- "Tu antiguo hogar... – esta voz era aún más armónica que la primera, pero también más dura – No es necesario el explicarte el porqué has sido llamada aquí."

- Lo sé... – dijo y bajo la vista; no había nadie a su alrededor; sólo voces se escuchaban entre las sombras, voces cálidas y amenas.

- "Eres una muchacha inteligente... ¿podrías explicarnos el porqué caíste en esa trampa cruel que te tendió ese mazoku?"

- ¿Trampa?... no se trata de eso, él nunca...

- "Piensa antes de hablar niña, no será que tus palabras te traicionen..."

- ... Él nunca me tendió una trampa, él no sería capaz... él no es el mismo de antes, ya no es igual a los otros demonios...

- "Te abandonó hace poco para cumplir las órdenes de su señora, el Ama de las bestias, no puede renegar de su naturaleza, es igual a los demás... no sienten lástima, misericordia, piedad ni amor por nada ni por nadie... no te aferres a una ilusión muchacha, no te aferres a algo que no está al alcance de tus manos... Demonios y traición son la misma cosa... no caves tu propia tumba..."

- Ustedes se equivocan, no saben todo lo que...

- "¡Basta, no olvides que son tus superiores quienes te hablan, no será que...!"

- "¡Silencio!... – interrumpió una voz anciana que hasta el momento había estado callada – No somos nadie para juzgar a esta muchacha... También hemos cometido errores en el pasado, muy graves, que aún se nos recuerdan en el presente... no olviden que por esa razón esta niña ya no está entre nosotros – les hablaba a los que conformaban el Concilio, pero hizo una pausa y luego se dirigió a la muchacha.- Filia, tú bien sabes cual es el papel que juegas en esta historia... cual es tu error... amar, como dices a un mazoku, nuestro enemigo, tu enemigo... no has sido llamada para ser juzgada ante el Concilio, ni ante mí, no lo permitiré... Sólo pedimos que recapacites, que tomes en cuenta tu sentido común y que no olvides lo que sucedió hace mil años... de ahora en adelante tomarás tus decisiones siempre y cuando sepas lo que haces... Piensa niña, si vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por un error, un vano error... Ahora puedes partir... Filia Ullcopt – la voz del anciano se apagaba poco a poco y se vio envuelta nuevamente en sombras y en oscuridad.

Luego de unos segundos volvía a estar rodeada de un hermoso pasaje y frente a sí la tienda de cerámicas. Confundida y extrañada, aunque con un nudo en la garganta, caminó dirección a la estancia para retomar otra vez las actividades de madre y de vendedora.

Así lo hacía, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza las voces de los dragones dorados ni el pensar que Zeros no volvería más... la tristeza la consumía, su ausencia... él ahora era su presente; el pasado ya había quedado atrás, lo de hace mil años ya no existía en ella, ya no vivía entre sus recuerdos, borró ese suceso... lo que valía ahora era su presente... y eso comenzaba a flaquear... luego de las voces y luego de su ausencia...

_Ha durado un flash  
__Ilusionada aún estoy  
__Pero no quiero hacer un drama  
__Sé que tú eres hoy._

_Un juego para no ganar  
__Un error de los grandes  
__Que rabia que me da  
__Un gran abismo ante mis pies, sí_

_Un error de los grandes  
__Mas repetiré._

Ya de noche, ya en su casa, esperanza en su rostro ella aguardaba... él prometió regresar ese mismo día, esa misma noche si sobraba tiempo, pero él no llegaba... Zeros no regresaba... ni un atisbo de que él existiera se presentaba en la casa y Filia con el corazón en la mano, esperaba su esencia, sus ojos amatistas, su aroma ponzoñosa...

Desistió luego de unos minutos pasada la medianoche; él no había vuelto y quizás no lo haría... su ausencia era ya costumbre para la muchacha y su falta de esencia lastimó su corazón... quizás ya era hora de dejar las esperanzas, de dejar las ilusiones y dedicarse a vivir sola, sólo por Val... no era mala idea pero... suspiró tranquila y se iba directo a su cuarto cuando el demonio apareció, frente a ella, con rostro inocente y sonrisa burlona. Filia no supo como reaccionar, por un momento se sintió con rabia y al otro con tristeza, con temor... las palabras de los ancianos volvieron a su cabeza... "error"... ... "trampa"... "¿estas dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por...?"...

Zeros se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, ella se aferró a su cintura y dejó escapar todos sus pensamientos.

- Ves volví como dije que lo haría... – le dijo al oído.

- Y como siempre con retraso – fue su respuesta. Zeros la miro a los ojos y luego dirigió su mirada al reloj que colgaba de una pared cercana. Filia le siguió y el mazoku con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que las manecillas del reloj se movieran y retrocedieran... ahora era la medianoche menos un cuarto.

- Bien, asunto arreglado... es el mismo día... – volvió a abrazarla con calor, buscaba sus labios y la beso con pasión desbordante, entregando todo el sentimiento reprimido por varios meses, meses ausentes. Ya no podía hablar de calor ni de cariño, ahora todo se sustituyó por pasión y deseo.

Filia se dejó llevar por las caricias, las manos de Zeros recorrían desde su nuca hasta lo más bajo de su espalda, subían y bajaban otra vez, friccionando su vestido y su piel. Sus manos también jugueteaban al amor y seguían su camino por el cuerpo de su amante, su pecho, su espalda y se aferraba a él. No quería dejarle ir, quería estar siempre a su lado, tenerlo por siempre junto a sí, sentir esta pasión a diario, el calor, el ardor, pero... esa voz volvió a su mente, lo correcto le decía una y otra vez... quería entender lo correcto, entender las razones, sin embrago, no dejaba de besarlo, no dejaba de acercar más su cuerpo al de él y olvido... las palabras...

Zeros tomó la iniciativa y sin dejar de besarla la levantó del suelo en sus brazos, cual príncipe lleva a la princesa, y se dirigió a la habitación. Con sumo cuidado la depositó en el lecho y mirando sus ojos sonrió con picardía. Sin decir una palabra, ambos jóvenes volvían a enlazarse... las manos recorrían cada rincón de los cuerpos respectivos, descubriendo la más dulce perfección en ellas. Primero fue él quien despojó a la muchacha de sus ropas, de esos trapos que cubrían el más maravilloso cuerpo, las líneas perfectas... luego siguió el turno de Filia, con timidez, absurda a estas alturas, quitaba a su amante las ropas de hechicero sin dejar un momento de besarlo.

Ahora vestidos sólo con el deseo, se entregaban a sus más ardientes fantasías, se entregaban a un amor reprimido por tanto tiempo, a un amor prohibido para ambos, pero el más puro que existía en sus corazones... y los cuerpos se trenzaron avivando la pasión...

_Me contradigo  
__Con mis besos  
__Ya lo sé  
__Apaga todas las luces  
__Porque así  
__Me vuelvo loca por ti._

_Un juego para no ganar  
__Un error de los grandes..._

En silencio, en vano silencio dormitaban...

Cansados... y felices disfrutaban del momento...

Sabían que la entrega había sido máxima, satisfechos recordaban lo sucedido...

Filia recostada en su pecho, escuchaba su respiración... era lindo sentir que respiraba con tanta quietud, era lindo sentirse de esta forma... no pensaba en nada, ni en el futuro incierto para ambos, ni en el pasado... ni siquiera en el presente... su mente estaba en blanco mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en un rincón del cuarto.

Zeros acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su niña dorada; el fuego sentido en los brazos de ella aún revolvía sus entrañas y le encantaba sentirse así... su diestra recorría cada detalle, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo... demostrado sólo para él...

De pronto la muchacha se le quedó mirando largo rato con ternura... luego frunció el ceño como si no entendiera algo que pasaba por su mente... y sin decir nada tomó la barbilla de Zeros y acercando sus labios lo besó con una nueva pasión...

-"Qué diablos... es mi error... mi dulce error..." – pensaba mientras se fundía nuevamente entre los brazos de su amante, su demonio burlón.

_Un juego para no ganar  
__Un error de los grandes  
__Que rabia que me da  
__Un gran abismo ante mis pies, sí  
__Un error de los grandes  
__Mas repetiré._

_Un juego para no ganar  
__Mi vida  
__Mi error más grande, sí  
__Un error de los grandes  
__Mas repetiré._

_**Notas notas notas:**_

_Bueno en esta ocasión utilicé una canción junto a una de las parejas favoritas de los Fanfiction _

_La canción es de Laura Pausini por si no la han escuchado y creo que le toca muy bien al menos a lo que piensa Filia y a los demás con respecto a la "relación" de estos dos._

_En fin... espero les haya gustado y si no... bueno también lo acepto jejeje_

_Digo por último que esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo para la sana y no tan sana entretención de la __mente... dejen reviews si se animan oki?_

**_ATTE Angel Natsumi_**


End file.
